be your present
by Sensei-San
Summary: Es ist bald Weihnachten und Naruto sucht verzweifelt ein Geschenk für seinen Sasuke SasuNaru
1. kurz vor Weihnachten

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann schaute mit gelangweilten Blick nach draußen. Es schneite. Schon wieder. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Kalender und es wurde klar: nur noch 1 Woche bis Weihnachten. Wie er diese Zeit doch hasste. In jedem Geschäft drängen sich die Leute und kaufen alles, was nicht Niet- und Nagelfest ist. Und warum? Nur weil es heißt, dass Weihnachten ist. Jeder schenkt jedem etwas und jeder will auch beschenkt werden. All diese Weihnachtseinkäufe sind Zeitverschwendung und bringen nichts als Stress. Jeder vernünftige Mensch kauft Weihnachtsgeschenke schon viel früher.

"Es gibt nur einen Vorteil an Weihnachten..:" sprach Sasuke leise zu sich selbst.

Dieser Vorteil war Naruto. Nur an Weihnachten freute sich der Blonde so sehr über Geschenke von seinem Liebsten. Schon einige Male schenkte Sasuke seinem Blonden einfach so Geschenke, zu Zeiten, in denen man keine Geschenke erwartet. So wäre es viel überraschender. Aber Naruto konnte sich niemals wirklich darüber freuen, egal wie sehr er sich den als Geschenk verpackten Gegenstand auch wünschte. Zwar lächelte er Sasuke immer ins Gesicht dabei, sagte wie sehr es ihm gefiel und bedankte sich, aber seine Augen lächelten nicht. Das konnte der Uchiha sehen und dadurch wusste er, wann Naruto wirklich glücklich war und wann nicht.

Sicher würde Naruto ihm auch dieses Jahr wieder etwas Besonderes schenken. Das war die ganzen letzten Jahre auch so. Letztes Weihnachten bekam er von seinem Blonden einen Plüschfuchs, den Naruto in einem Land während einer seiner Missionen gesehen hatte. Sasuke schenkte Naruto fast immer Nudelsuppe, beziehungsweise bezahlte die Rechnungen immer. Aber dieses Weihnachten sollte es anders werden.

Dieses Jahr bekommt Naruto eine Kette mit dem Zeichen der Konoha-Ninja in einem ovalen Kreis aus Gold eingraviert. Und auf der Rückseite stehen die Vornamen der beiden jungen Männer. Sasuke hatte schon alles gekauft. Sogar verpackt war das Geschenk schon. Und auch sicher versteckt. Immerhin ist Naruto sehr neugierig und durchsucht das gemeinsame Haus nach diesem wenn Sasuke nicht Daheim ist.

Aber dieses Jahr konnte er das Geschenk nicht finden. Er hatte es sicher bei Kakashi abgestellt. Natürlich wusste der Jonin, was in dem verpackten Kästchen ist. Der Uchiha musste es verraten, sonst hätte Kakashi das Geschenk womöglich noch aus reiner Neugier geöffnet. Außerdem mussten Kakashi und Iruka versprechen, Naruto nichts von seinem Geschenk zu verraten. Nicht einmal Andeutungen waren erlaubt. Das Uchiha war sehr streng bei dieser Sache.

Während Sasuke allein Daheim saß und nach draußen in die schneiende Winterlandschaft starrte, wuselte Naruto in der Stadt herum. Er klapperte alle möglichen Läden ab und suchte nach einem passenden Geschenk für Sasuke. Normalerweise war er immer derjenige, der schon seit geraumer Zeit im Vorfeld von Weihnachten ein Geschenk hatte, aber dieses Jahr wollte sich einfach nichts finden lassen. Und so drängte er sich durch die dichten Massen von Leuten und sah sich in jedem Geschäft um. Innerlich hoffte er so ein Geschenk zu finden. Es musste ihm auf Anhieb gefallen. Aber alles, was in Frage kommen könnte, schaute er sich erst mit prüfendem und überlegendem Blick an. Immerhin musste es Sasuke gefallen und nicht ihm. Außerdem gefiel es ihm ja auch nicht sofort. Immer sah er es sich eine Weile an, bis er dachte, dies könnte vielleicht ein Geschenk für seinen Freund sein.

"Was machst du denn hier, Naruto?" fragte eine Frauenstimme aus dem Nichts.

Der junge Uzumaki wandte sich um und sah nun Sakura, die mit Lee einkaufen war. "Hallo Lee." begrüßte er seinen Freund knapp und dieser grüßte unter Ächzen und Stöhnen genauso knapp zurück.

"Ich suche ein Geschenk für Sasuke."

"Hast du denn noch nichts gefunden?"

"Nein. Leider nicht."

"Sonst hast du doch schon immer etwas für ihn gehabt. Es sind nur noch 7 Tage bis Weihnachten."

"Ich weiß. Darum suche ich auch so fieberhaft. Aber es will sich einfach nichts Angemessenes finden lassen." seufzte Naruto.

"Du wirst schon noch etwas finden. Ein paar tage hast du ja noch Zeit. Du könntest Sasuke auch einfach fragen, was er sich wünscht." schlug die junge Frau mit den pinken Haaren vor.

"Das will ich aber nicht. Dann weiß er ja, was er bekommt und die ganze Überraschung ist dahin. Wo wir schon bei Überraschungen sind. Es ist eine echte Überraschung euch beide hier zu treffen."

"Findest du? Ich mache gerade meine Weihnachtseinkäufe und hole auch gleich die ganzen Geschenke für euch. Und Lee hilft mir dabei."

"Er sieht aber ziemlich erschöpft aus. Lee! Geht es dir gut? Du siehst ziemlich erschöpft und müde aus."

Lee ächzte einmal kurz und fing dann an zu reden. "Ich bin selbst Schuld. Ich wollte Sakura fragen, was sie sich zu Weihnachten wünscht und habe sie zu Hause besucht. Als ich bei ihn ankam, wollte sie gerade los und die Einkäufe machen. Darum hat sie mich einfach mitgezerrt und nun muss ich die ganzen schweren Geschenke schleppen."

"Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du meckerst. Willst du etwa, dass ich all diese Kartons trage? Immerhin bin ich viel zu zierlich als dass ich das ganze Gewicht tragen könnte. Und du bist doch ein Gentleman. Also sei froh, dass du die Geschenke tragen darfst." meckerte Sakura den armen Lee an.

"Wir müssen weiter, sonst bricht Lee zusammen, bevor ich alle Einkäufe erledigt und sie nach Hause gebracht habe." So verabschiedeten sich die beiden von Naruto. "Und viel Erfolg bei deiner Geschenksuche!" rief sie dem jungen Mann aus der Ferne noch zu.

Der Blonde setzte seine Suche nach einem Geschenk fort. Erfolglos. Und heute hatte er auch keine Lust mehr. Die Geschäfte waren noch offen und überall drängten die Leute als gäbe es so gut wie keine Geschenke mehr. Jetzt, so kurz vor Ladenschluss noch einige Geschäfte besuchen, wäre der reinste Selbstmord. Die Menschen drängen immer dichter in die Läden als gäbe es am nächsten Tag kein einziges Geschenk mehr. So beschloss er es für heute sein zu lassen und lieber morgen weiter suchte. Dann wäre seine Laune auch wieder besser. Im Moment war er nämlich ziemlich frustriert und traurig.

"Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, ein Geschenk zu finden, dass Sasuke gefällt…" murmelte er während seines Weges.


	2. noch immer kein Geschenk

Naruto lag noch im Bett als Sasuke aufstand und den beiden Frühstück machte. Der schwarzhaarige wusste, dass Naruto scheinbar noch kein Geschenk für ihn hatte. Gestern kam er völlig erledigt nach Hause und war alles andere als fröhlich. Die letzten Jahre war es überhaupt nicht so. Naruto konnte die Zeit bis zum 24. Dezember immer kaum erwarten. Und so war er jeden Tag total aufgeregt und zappelig. Und dieses Jahr war es anders. Also musste etwas anders sein und dieses andere war bestimmt die Tatsache, dass er noch kein Geschenk gefunden hatte.

Schon aus diesem Grunde machte Sasuke das Frühstück mit besonders viel Liebe. Nachdem er fertig war, ging er die Treppe hinauf ins Schlafzimmer, wo Naruto noch immer vor sich hin träumte.

´Eigentlich eine Schande, ihn zu wecken. Er sieht so niedlich aus, wenn er schläft…´

Aber wenn der Uchiha Naruto jetzt nicht weckte, dann würde Naruto sicher nicht so glücklich sein. Immerhin meinte er am besteigen Abend zu seinem Freund, Dass er am nächsten Tag wieder in die Stadt wolle und noch einige Besorgungen machen müsse. Natürlich war das so. Er musste noch die Geschenke für all ihre Freunde kaufen. Aber sicher war ihm das Geschenk für Sasuke wichtiger und nahm die Besorgungen nur als Vorwand, um leichter alleine rausgehen zu können. Sasuke wollte sowieso nicht mit. Schon immer hat Naruto die Geschenke alleine besorgt. Nur meinten sie immer, beide haben das jeweilige Geschenk ausgesucht und überreichten es auch immer gemeinsam. Sasuke war schließlich nicht der Typ, der anderen immer genau zu hört und daher weiß er auch nie, was seine Freunde sich so wünschen. Dafür war Naruto da und bisher ha jedes Geschenk jedem einzelnen gefallen.

So weckte Sasuke seinen schlafenden Engel und zusammen aßen sie Frühstück. Naruto sah heute richtig zerknautscht aus und auch hat es noch kein Lächeln oder ein fröhliches Grinsen geschafft seinen Weg in Narutos Gesicht zu finden.

Nachdem sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen das Frühstück beendet hatten, ging Naruto wieder nach oben und zog sich an. Kurze Zeit später, Sasuke wusch gerade ab, kam der Blonde wieder herunter und sagte im vorbeigehen "Ich gehe Besorgungen machen. Ich werde wohl den ganzen Tag weg sein. Etwas zu Mittag werde ich mir kaufen. Tschüss."

Mit diesem Worten ging die Haustür zu und im ganzen Haus war es völlig still. Naruto war so schnell verschwunden, dass Sasuke ihm nicht einmal antworten oder ihm gar Tschüss sagen konnte. Der Uchiha verbrachte den ganzen Tag allein im Haus. So nutzte er die zeit das haus etwas festlicher und weihnachtlicher zu gestalten.

In 6 Tagen, am 24. Dezember, findet in diesem haus eine Weihnachtsparty mit allen Freunden der zwei statt. Daher soll das Haus auch dementsprechend aussehen. Normalerweise mag Sasuke es nicht, irgendjemanden einzuladen, aber Weihnachten war immer eine Ausnahme. Da ihr Haus ziemlich groß war und ausreichend Platz zu Verfügung stand, wurde jede Weihnachten hier gefeiert. Und da Naruto dieses Jahr so viel unterwegs ist, nahm sich der Schwarzhaarige vor das Haus zu schmücken. Zwar hatte er nicht sehr viel Talent und mochte diese Arbeit auch nicht, aber sie musste getan werden. Und Naruto hatte schon genug Stress. Daher sollte er nicht auch noch das Haus schmücken müssen. Sasuke rief Kakashi an. Dieser hatte nichts zu tun und die Missionen wurden zu Weihnachten immer unterbrochen. Daher bestellte Sasuke seinen früheren Lehrer und nun guten Freund zu sich und gemeinsam dekorierten beide das haus. Sogar den Baum schmückten sie. Kakashi war erstaunlich talentiert und ihm schien die ganze Sache auch noch Spaß zu machen. Daher nach es im nachhinein richtig gut aus und man konnte nicht sagen, wer hier nun geschmückt hatte. Kakashi selbst war sehr zufrieden mit sich und auch Sasuke konnte dies nicht leugnen.

"Nicht schlecht. Wirklich nicht schlecht." meinte der junge Mann nur.

"Du könntest ruhig ein paar bessere Worte finden, um mich zu loben." grinste der Jonin unter seiner Maske.

"Besser geht es nicht. Also sei zufrieden damit."

"Was ist eigentlich mir Naruto? Geht es ihm nicht gut? Sonst schmückt er doch immer das Haus."

"Er ist im Stress und hat keine Zeit dafür."

"Im Stress? Warum denn?"

"Weil er Geschenke kaufen muss. Die ganzen vergangenen Tage hat er immer gesagt, er gehe raus um Besorgungen zu machen. Aber er ist bisher immer ohne eine einzige Tüte nach Hause gekommen. Und gestern war er ziemlich niedergeschlagen."

"Warum niedergeschlagen? Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn."

"Ja. Und heute Morgen hat er am Frühstückstisch kein Wort gesagt. Erst als er danach losgegangen ist hat er sich kurz verabschiedet."

"Und wann will er nach Hause kommen?"

"Er meinte, er komme erst Abends zurück."

"So lange will er weg bleiben?"

"Ja."

"Wer weiß, warum er so lange weg ist. Immerhin dauert es nie so lange Geschenke für uns zu kaufen. Bei dir wäre es wieder etwas anderes, wenn du für uns alle etwas kaufen müsstest."

"Ich weiß. Ich vermute, er hat kein Geschenk für mich. Darum läuft er überall herum und sucht jeden Tag etwas. Aber wie es aussieht, hat er noch nichts gefunden."

"Der Ärmste. Aber das kann man verstehen. Es ist ungeheuer schwer etwas für dich zu finden."

"Was soll das denn wieder heißen? Etwa, dass ich daran Schuld bin, dass er nichts findet!"

"Nun beruhige dich doch. Ich weiß es nicht, ob du daran Schuld bist. Ich weiß nur, dass Iruka und ich immer ziemlich überlegen müssen, um für dich etwas ansatzweise passendes zu finden. Vielleicht geht es ihm dieses Jahr nicht anders."

"Denkbar wäre es schon." grübelte Sasuke.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen! Er findet schon etwas tolles für dich. Da bin ich mir absolut sicher!" mit diesen Worten sprang er zu Sasuke und drückte ihre beiden Oberkörper an den Schultern zusammen. Dann machte es "Puff", Rauch erschien und Kakashi war weg.

Naruto ging derweil wieder durch die Straßen und klapperte jedes Geschäft ab. Natürlich nicht die selben wie am vorigen Tag. Er ging in die Geschäfte, die er gestern nicht mehr besucht hatte. Aber auch hier wollte sich einfach nichts finden lassen. Stattdessen kaufte er für einige seiner Freunde ein paar Geschenke. Aber er ließ noch ein paar Freunde aus, um einen Grund zu haben auch am nächsten Tag wieder einkaufen zu gehen. Dies wollte er solange machen bis er endlich etwas für Sasuke gefunden hätte.

"Das würde zu lange dauern… Dann wäre es schon nächstes Jahr Weihnachten…" murmelte er vor sich hin.

So verging auch dieser tag ziemlich erfolglos und Naruto ging mit einigen Tüten bepackt zurück nach Hause. Am folgenden Tag ging das gleiche Spiel wieder von vorne los. Naruto sagte am Frühstückstisch kein Wort und verschwand nach dem Frühstück sofort durch die Haustür und kam Abends erst wieder. Und wieder hatte er nicht das gewünschte Geschenk gefunden. Dies ging noch einige Tage so.

2 Tage vor Weihnachten war es genauso. Naruto ging durch die Straßen und durchforstete die Läden vergeblich nach einem Geschenk für Sasuke. Während er deprimiert die verschneite Straße entlang ging, stieß er mit jemandem zusammen.

"Entschuldigung." sagte Naruto und schaute auf.

"Kakashi!"

"Hallo Naruto. Du siehst nicht gerade gut aus. Geht es dir nicht gut?"

"Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich Sasuke zu Weihnachten schenken soll. Weißt du vielleicht etwas?"

"Hmm. Nein. Aber du könntest Iruka fragen. Ihm fällt bestimmt etwas Gutes ein."

"JA! Eine gute Idee. Darauf bin ich gar nicht gekommen." Naruto schaute nun etwas fröhlicher und lächelte seit vielen Tagen das erste mal wieder.

"Wo ist Iruka im Moment?"

"Zu Hause."

Der junge Ninja bedankte und verabschiedete sich von dem Jonin und rannte sofort zu Iruka. Dort angekommen klingelte er wie verrückt bei dem Chunin an der Tür. Kurz nachdem Naruto angekommen war und vielem lautem Klingeln später öffnete Iruka die Tür. Überrascht sagte er "Naruto?! Was machst du denn hier? Aber komm erst einmal herein."

Schon waren beide in der Küche und Naruto bekam einen heißen Kakao serviert. Iruka setzte sich dem jungen Mann gegenüber und fragte, was los sei. Noch nie hatte Naruto ein derartiges Sturmklingeln an irgendeiner Tür gewagt. Und auch sein Gesicht war nicht wie sonst. Naruto lächelte nicht. Dies machte Iruka Sorgen und so fragte er, was dem Jungen fehlte.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich Sasuke schenken soll." meinte der Uchiha deprimiert und mit leiser Stimme.

"Hast du ihn schon mal gefragt, was er sich wünscht?"

Naruto schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich will ihn nicht fragen. Dann weiß er, was er bekommt und dann ist es keine Überraschung mehr."

"Ist es dir schon einmal durch den Kopf gegangen, dass es ihm egal sein könnte, was er bekommt?"

Der junge Ninja sah erstaunt auf und schaute seinen früheren Akademielehrer fragend an.

"Was ich sagen will: Ist dir vielleicht schon einmal aufgefallen, dass er sich nichts Bestimmtes wünscht und sich trotzdem über deine Geschenke freut?"

"Ja. Jetzt wo du es sagst. Ich habe ihn auch die Jahre zuvor vieles geschenkt, was er sich eigentlich nicht gewünscht hat oder es zumindest nicht gesagt hat."

"Siehst du. Es ist ihm egal, was du ihm schenkst."

"Egal?"

"Ja. Es ist egal, was man jemandem schenkt, solange es von Herzen kommt. Du solltest ihm etwas schenken, dass von Herzen kommt. Dabei ist es dann egal um was es sich handelt." lächelte Iruka.

Naruto bedankte sich, trank den Kakao aus und ging dann wieder. Er ging aus der Tür mit einem selbstbewusstem Lächeln. Scheinbar war ihm ein passendes Geschenk eingefallen.


	3. endlich etwas gefunden

Unbeirrt ging der Ninja in einen Kleiderladen. Dort kam er nach einer Weile mit einer Tüte und einem äußerst breitem Grinsen wieder heraus. Allerdings brauchte er nur so lange weil das Geschäft hoffnungslos überfüllt war und es ihm viel Kraft und Anstrengung kostete zu seinem Ziel, zur Kasse und dann wieder aus dem Geschäft heraus zu kommen.

Dann spazierte er noch die Straßen entlang und kaufte die letzten Kleinigkeiten für seine Freunde. Einige hatte er noch immer kein Geschenk gekauft. Danach machte er sich auf den Rückweg zu Sasuke. Unterwegs sah Kakashi ihn und er erkannte das glückliche Gesicht. Schnell eilte der Jonin zu Iruka.

"Ich muss dir etwas sagen!" platzte der Jonin durchs offen stehende Fenster.

Zufälligerweise lüftete Iruka den Raum gerade und las ein Buch als Kakashi ihn unterbrach.

"Was ist denn so wichtig, dass du sogar durchs Fenster kommst, obwohl wir eine Tür haben und du einen Schlüssel besitzt."

"Ich habe gerade Naruto gesehen!"

"Ja, und?"

"Er hat gelächelt!"

"Wirklich?!" stand Iruka auf.

"Ja. Wirklich. Er sah richtig glücklich aus!"

"Dann ist ihm etwas für Sasuke eingefallen. Wie schön."

"Hast du ihm nicht einen Vorschlag gemacht, was er kaufen soll?"

"Nein. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass es eigentlich egal ist, was er kauft. Solange es von Herzen kommt."

"Na da bin ich mal gespannt, was er Sasuke schenkt."

"Ich auch, Kakashi. Ich auch."

Naruto öffnete die Haustür und trat ein. Es war schön warm und er merkte wie kalt seine Wangen eigentlich waren. Der junge Mann zog seine Jacke und die Schuhe aus. Dann schlich er leise in einen Abstellraum und versteckte dort eine Tüte hinter unzähligen Kartons und Krimskrams. Erst dann ging er ganz normal ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ich bin wieder da." begrüßte er Sasuke.

Dieser saß am Fenster und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster. Sasuke wandte sich um und sah seinen Naruto lächeln. Schnell sprang er auf und lief auf den in der Tür stehenden Naruto zu.

"Du lächelst ja wieder. Geht es dir besser?"

"Ja. Mir geht es sehr gut." grinste Naruto seinen Freund frech ins Gesicht.

Sasuke aber war nicht beleidigt, er war stattdessen glücklich. Endlich lächelte Naruto wieder. Seit über einer Woche lächelt er wieder. Sasuke war so glücklich, dass er sich selbst ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Er umarmte Naruto und beide hielten eine Weile inne. Dann unterbrach der Blonde die angenehme Stille.

"Wir müssen morgen noch mal raus."

"Und warum?"

"Wir müssen noch einiges einkaufen. Wir brauchen noch Lebensmittel für die Party und Geschenkpapier und Grußkarten."

"Gut. Dann gehen wir morgen all das kaufen." lächelte der Uchiha seinen Gegenüber an.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Sasuke wieder als erstes auf. Er schlich sich aus dem Schlafzimmer und hinunter in die Küche. Dort machte er schnell das Frühstück und stellte alles auf ein Tablett. Dann nahm er das Besteck und zwei Tassen warmen Kakao und legte sie auf das Tablett. Mit alle dem ging er wieder die Treppe hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. Auch heute schlief Naruto noch. Sasuke stellte das Tablett auf den kleinen Nachtschrank neben dem bett und setzte sich dann auf die Bettkante.

"Wach auf Naruto…" hauchte Sasuke dem Blonden ins Ohr.

Ein dumpfes Murren war zu hören. Dann wandte sich Naruto ab. Aufgewacht war er aber noch lange nicht. Sasuke kniete sich nun hin und beugte sich über Naruto. Sanft biss er in das rechte Ohr seines Freundes. Dieser öffnete noch völlig verschlafen seine Augen. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er aufstehen musste und er setzte sich mit einem Ruck aufrecht hin. Dies geschah allerdings so schnell, dass Sasuke nicht mehr reagieren konnte und somit vom Bett fiel. Verwundert sah Naruto zu der Stelle, von der gerade ein dumpfer Aufprall zu hören war. Er erblickte Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Warum sitzt du denn auf dem Fußboden?"

"Weil ich vom Bett gefallen bin. Ich wollte dich wecken."

Sasuke deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Tablett. Narutos Augen begannen zu leuchten und sein Lächeln wurde immer größer und breiter. Der Uchiha stand auf und setzte sich zu Naruto ins Bett. Zusammen aßen sie das Frühstück und danach stand Naruto auf und zog sich an. Sasuke brachte derweil das Tablett wieder in die Küche und wusch alles ab.

Als er gerade abtrocknete spürte er etwas auf seiner rechten Schulter. Es war der kopf von Naruto.

"Vielen Dank für das tolle Frühstück. Ich bin fertig. Wir können los." grinste der Blonde.

Der Schwarzhaarige legte das Handtuch und den abzutrocknenden Gegenstand auf die Arbeitsplatte und zusammen zogen sie sich an und gingen einkaufen.

Kurz nachdem Sasuke und Naruto um die erste Ecke gegangen waren schlichen schon zwei Schatten zur Haustür der beiden jungen Männer. Mit einem gekonnten Griff und einem professionellem Dreh mit einem Türöffner schloss einer der Schatten die Haustür auf und die Schatten verschwanden im Haus. Schnell schlossen sie die Tür hinter sich und zogen Jacken und Schuhe aus.

"Ich suche hier unten und du oben." sagte eine Stimme.

"Die andere der beiden Stimmen antwortete mit einem "Ja." und ging zielsicher zur Treppe und in den ersten Stock.

Eine Weile verging und die zwielichtigen Personen durchstöberten das ganze haus. Sie suchten nach etwas. Was genau das war, wussten sie selbst nicht. Der Schatten, der das Erdgeschoss durchwühlte öffnete nun die Tür zum Abstellraum, in den Naruto einen Abend zuvor eine Tüte versteckt hatte. Nach einigem herumkramen fand die Person die Tüte auch. Die Person öffnete die Tüte und schaute hinein.

"Kakashi! Komm schnell!"

"Was ist, Iruka? Kommen die beiden zurück?"

"Nein. Aber ich glaube, ich habe es gefunden."

Iruka hielt seinem Freund die eben gefundene Tüte hin. Kakashi griff diese und warf ebenfalls einen Blick hinein. In der Tüte war ein weißer Kimono und ein rotes Band. Zudem lag noch ein kleiner Zettel dabei. Kakashi las ihn und seine Augen weiteten sich.

"Was hast du? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Kakashi aber schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf. Dann hielt er seinem Liebsten den Zettel hin und Iruka las sich den Text ebenfalls durch. Der Chunin wurde etwas rot im Gesicht und schaute zu Kakashi.

"Sasuke kann sich glücklich schätzen."

Iruka stimmte stumm zu und so legten beide wieder alles in die Tüte und genau so wie es zuvor auch drin lag. Naruto hätte es sonst bemerkt und wäre misstrauisch geworden. Viele im Dorf meinten war noch immer Naruto sei dumm aber dies war schon lange nicht mehr so. Er konnte sich mit Sasuke messen. In einigen Hinsichten. So konnte der Uzumaki auch kleinste Veränderungen bemerken und eine logische Schlussfolgerung daraus ziehen. Aber weder Iruka noch Kakashi wollten Naruto Rede und Antwort stehen. Also räumten sie alles wieder an seinen Platz und verschwanden aus dem haus noch bevor die Besitzer zurückkamen.

Am Nachmittag waren alle Einkäufe Erledigung und Naruto ging zusammen mit Sasuke nach Hause. Dort packten sie alles Eingekaufte aus. Naruto brachte die gekauften Geschenke für ihre Freunde, Schere und Klebeband. Nun war es an der zeit, die Geschenke auch zu solchen zu machen. Zusammen verpackten die beiden die Geschenke und schrieben zu jedem Geschenk eine Karte. Nachdem alles geschafft war wurden die Geschenke unter den Baum gelegt und beide gönnten sich einen Kaffee und etwas Kuchen.

Abends kam Naruto noch auf die Idee einige Plätzchen zu backen und Sasuke wollte noch einen Spaziergang machen. Aber allein. Er meinte, er wolle die Stille der Mondnacht bei dem Schnee genießen. So ging er spazieren während Naruto die Plätzchen backte. Nicht lange nachdem Sasuke aus dem haus war eilte der Blonde in den Abstellraum und brachte die versteckte Tüte in das Badezimmer. Dort versteckte er sie zwischen einem riesigen Stapel von Handtüchern. Hier würde Sasuke niemals nachsehen und Naruto war sicher, sein Geschenk würde der Uchiha nicht schon im Vorfeld sehen.

Sasuke ging bei seinem Spaziergang zu Kakashi und Iruka. Dort klopfte er an die Tür. Kurze Zeit später wurde ihm auch schon geöffnet.

"Mein Geschenk!" forderte der junge Mann.

"Eigentlich begrüßt man seinem Gegenüber erst bevor man etwas verlangt." lächelte Kakashi.

Da kam auch schon Iruka mit einer kleinen Schachtel in der Hand zur Tür. Die Schachtel war mit einem Sternenmusterpapier eingewickelt und mit einer goldenen Schleife verziert. Iruka reichte dem Uchiha die Schachtel.

"Hier bitte."

"Danke."

Sasuke drehte sich um und ging wieder los. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Unterwegs steckte er die Schachtel in seine Jackentasche und ging weiter spazieren. Eigentlich wollte er nur sein Geschenk für Naruto abholen, welches er bei Kakashi und Iruka versteckt hatte. Aber so schnell wieder zurück zu sein wäre zu auffällig gewesen und für einen Spaziergang zu kurz. Allerdings war ihm keine bessere Ausrede eingefallen, so spät noch einmal vor die Tür zu gehen. Und dann noch allein. Also wanderte der junge Mann noch etwas durch Konoha bevor er nach Hause ging.

Als er nach einiger Zeit zu Hause ankam, holte er die Schachtel aus seiner Jacke, schuf einen Doppelgänger und gab diesen die Schachtel. Der Doppelgänger sprang mit einem Satz auf einen Ast, der direkt vor dem Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock war.

Danach ging Sasuke ins Haus. Schon an der Tür lag der Duft von frisch gebackenen Plätzchen in der Luft. Nachdem der junge Mann sich seiner Schuhe und der Jacke entledigt hatte, ging er in die Küche. Dort stand Naruto noch immer und backte. Sasuke kam seinem Liebsten näher. Er packte ihn an der Hüfte und zog den Uzumaki zu sich. Dann gab er diesem einen Kuss.

"Ich bin zurück."

Naruto lächelte als Antwort nur. Es war sein alles erwärmendes Lächeln, dass selbst Eis schmelzen könnte.

"Ich geh mich umziehen. Es hatte vorhin geschneit und jetzt bin ich ziemlich nass deswegen."

Der Uchiha ging ins Schlafzimmer und öffnete das Fenster. Er nahm seinem Doppelgänger die Schachtel ab und schon löste sich der Klon in Rauch auf. Schnell versteckte Sasuke die Schachtel in seiner neu angezogenen Hose. Mit dieser ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Dort stellte er sicher, dass Naruto nicht guckte und platzierte die Schachtel unter dem Baum bei den anderen Geschenken.


	4. Weihnachtsparty

Nun war endlich der 24. Dezember und am Abend sollte die Weihnachtsparty bei Sasuke und Naruto losgehen. An diesem Morgen schliefen sie sich aus. Der Abend würde schließlich noch lang genug werden. Um kurz nach 11 Uhr beschlossen sie dann aber doch aufzustehen.

"Wir müssen noch das Essen vorbereiten und alles aufstellen." war Narutos Begründung.

Zwar ließ Sasuke seinen Freund nur mit Widerwillen aufstehen, doch er tat es. An diesem Tag sollte Naruto nicht auch noch wütend auf ihn werden. Und erst recht nicht bei dem Geschenk, dass der Blonde heute Abend bekommen sollte.

Nachdem sich beide aus dem Bett gequält hatten und es auch schafften sich anzuziehen wurden die Aufgaben verteilt. Sasuke musste die Tische und Stühle aus dem Keller holen und aufstellen. Danach musste er alle Tische und auch die Stühle von einer Staubschicht befreien. Währenddessen holte Naruto einige Tischdecken und legte sie auf den Fußboden. Sasuke musste dann auch noch die Decken auf den Tischen platzieren und die Tische festlich mit kleinen Accessoires verzieren. Naruto begann derweil mit dem Essen. Zuerst kochte er einige Gerichte. Einige von diesen wurden dann auf verschiedene Teller gelegt und hübsch angeordnet. Andere Gerichte verschwanden im Kühlschrank und würden erst zum Abend wieder aufgewärmt. Nachdem Sasuke fertig war kam er in die Küche und half Naruto.

"Das sieht ja super aus. Fast zu Schade zum essen."

Der Schwarzhaarige deutete auf die verzierte Teller mit den einzelnen Häppchen. Diese Häppchen stellte er in den Kühlschrank. Danach nahm er sich eine große Schale und füllte verschiede alkoholische Getränke in diese hinein. Schließlich kamen auch noch einige Früchte hinzu und dies verschwand ebenfalls in den Kühlschrank.

"Das passt nicht." meinte Sasuke.

Sein Freund wusste allerdings nicht was gemeint war und wandte sich zum Kühlschrank. Dort stand Sasuke mit der gewaltigen Schale in den Händen vor besagtem Kühlschrank und schaute hinein.

"Was passt nicht?"

"Die Bowle. Es ist kein Platz mehr im Kühlschrank."

"Dann musst du Platz schaffen."

"Gut. Dann esse ich einige leckere Häppchen weg. Die leeren Teller brauchen ja nicht im Kühlschrank stehen und ich habe genug Platz für die Bowle."

"Vergiss es!" antwortete der Uzumaki sofort und kam zum Kühlschrank.

Er nahm einige Keller heraus, stellte die im Kühlschrank verbliebenen etwas um, nahm dann die Schale und schob sie an den freien Platz im Kühlschrank. Danach räumte er die herausgenommenen Teller wieder ein. Und alles passte herein.

"Ich habe kein Talent für so etwas."

"Darum habe ich es auch gemacht. Du kannst mir helfen, wenn du mit allem fertig bist."

Und schon half Sasuke seinem Freund beim Kochen der Gerichte. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und schon war es 17:53 Uhr. In einigen Minuten würden die Gäste kommen. Das Essen wärmten sie auf dem Herd wieder etwas an und verschwanden dann im Schlafzimmer. Sie mussten sich noch umziehen. Als Naruto bereits seinen Pullover aus hatte, spürte er eine Hand seinen Rücken entlang nach oben gleiten. Einen heißen Atem spürte er im Nacken und schon spürte er die Lippen von Sasuke an seinem Hals.

"Was machst du da?"

"Wonach sieht es denn aus? Du bist so unwiderstehlich."

"Dafür haben wir keine Zeit! Unsere Gäste kommen gleich."

"Die können solange draußen warten."

"Aber es ist bitterkalt draußen!"

"Dann häng eben einen Zettel an die Haustür, dass sie reinkommen können und uns hier nicht stören dürfen."

"Auf keinen Fall! Und nun beherrsch dich endlich!" schubste Naruto Sasuke von sich weg.

Sofort zogen sie sich um und gingen die Treppe hinunter. Als sie unten ankamen klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Beide öffneten sofort die Tür und begrüßten ihre Gäste.

"Nanu? Iruka und Kakashi? Ihr seid schon da? Wir hätten erst viel später mit euch gerechnet." schauten die beiden jungen Männer ihre Gäste an.

"Naja, heute habe ich Kakashi besonders gedrängt endlich fertig zu werden. Einmal möchte ich auch pünktlich irgendwo hin kommen." lächelte Iruka.

Den beiden wurde die Tür weiter geöffnet, sodass beide eintreten konnten. Sasuke und Naruto boten den beiden ersten Gästen etwas warmes zu Trinken an als es wieder läutete.

"Bitte entschuldigt uns. Ihr könnt euch nehmen, was ihr möchtet. Heißer Kakao steht in der Küche bereit." Schon verschwanden die beiden Gastgeber zur Tür und begrüßten die nächsten Gäste.

"Seit wann hast du mich gedrängt endlich fertig zu werden?" flüsterte Kakashi zu Iruka.

"Was hätte ich ihnen denn sagen sollen? Etwa, dass du mich gedrängt hast?"

"Warum nicht?"

"Du bist immer derjenige, der zu spät kommt. Wenn ich die Wahrheit erzählt hätte, dann hätten sie uns gefragt warum du so gedrängt hast."

"Und wenn schon."

"Hätte ich etwa sagen sollen: ´Wir waren neugierig ob ihr schon fertig seid oder ob ihr noch mit einander beschäftigt seid.´ Das geht doch wohl nicht! Dann hätten sie sofort Verdacht geschöpft!"

"Da hast du auch wieder recht, Iruka."

Dann gingen die beiden zu den anderen gerade eingetroffenen Gästen. Mit der Zeit kamen immer mehr und um kurz vor 19:00 Uhr waren alle anwesend. Also suchte Naruto sich einige heraus und bat diese ihm beim Abendessen zu helfen.

Es handelte sich bei den Helfern um Sakura, Hinata, Lee und Shino. Sakura half Naruto in der Küche beim erwärmen der Speisen. Hinata nahm Besteck und brachte diese ins große Wohnzimmer und legte sie auf einen der Tische. Lee balancierte die Teller bis zum Tisch und Shino kam mit Gläsern. Die drei holten aus der Küche noch kalte Getränke und stellten diese ebenfalls auf den selben Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Danach gingen sie wieder in die Küche und holten die bereits fertigen Häppchen aus den Kühlschrank. Und auch die Bowle folgte den garnierten Teller auf die Tische im Wohnzimmer. Kurze Zeit später kamen auch schon Naruto und Sakura. Beide hatten einen recht großen Kessel in den Händen. Diese wurden neben den anderen Gerichten platziert.

"Darf ich für einen Moment um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten." redete Naruto laut. "Das Abendessen ist nun serviert. Wir wünschen euch guten Appetit."

Dann stürmten alle sofort zum hergerichteten Buffet und stopften sich mit den Köstlichkeiten voll. Eine ganze Weile verging und der Ansturm auf das Buffet legte sich wieder. Es war noch von allem reichlich da und so nahmen sich nun auch die Gastgeber etwas zu Essen. Während des Abendessens redeten die Gäste in kleineren Gruppen miteinander. Immer wieder gingen die Leute vereinzelt zu den Tischen und holten sich Nachschlag oder nahmen sich die einzelnen Häppchen.

Nachdem alle satt waren wurden die Teller und das Besteck auf einen Tisch gestellt und Naruto nahm mit Sasuke diese in die Küche. Dort mussten sie noch bis zum nächsten Tag stehen bleiben, bevor sie abgewaschen wurden. Auf den folgenden Moment hatten alle bereits gewartet. Nun war es an der Zeit die Geschenke zu verteilen. Seitdem die Gäste kamen wuchs der Geschenkeberg unter dem Baum immer mehr. Alle Gäste hatten für die jeweils anderen ein Geschenk mitgebracht und nun sollten sie endlich verteilt werden.

"Nun wollen wir die Weihnachtsgeschenke verteilen. Bitte kommt etwas näher." rief Naruto in den Raum.

Und schon folgten sie der Bitte. Jedem war klar, dass sich die Verteilung nur umso mehr verzögern würde, wenn nicht alle nah eng wären. Sonst würde nämlich nicht angefangen werden. In jedem Jahr, so auch dieses, gebührte die Verteilung der Geschenke Sasuke. Er nannten den oder die Namen der Beschenkten und danach den des Geschenkespenders. Der genannte Empfänger ging dann nach vorne und nahm das jeweilige Geschenk in Empfang.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis endlich alle Geschenke zu jedem zugeordnet waren. Letztlich blieb nur eine kleine Schachtel übrig. Kakashi nahm diese und las vor: "Für Naruto… von Sasuke"

Naruto ging zu Kakashi und nahm die Schachtel an sich. Alle öffneten dann ihre Geschenke und so auch Naruto. In der Schachtel war eine Kette mit dem Konoha-Zeichen hin der Mitte eingraviert. Mit funkelnden Augen hob der Blonde die Kette an und dabei drehte sie sich. Auf der Rückseite waren die Namen von Naruto und Sasuke eingraviert. Naruto las sie leise und schaute dann zu Sasuke. Ein liebevolles "Danke" zeigte Sasuke, dass dieses Geschenk genau das Richtige war.

"Bindest du sie mir um?" kam der Blonde auf Sasuke zu.

Dieser nickte mit einem sanften Lächeln. Naruto blieb vor Sasuke stehen und drehte sich dann um. Er hielt ihm die offene Kette hin und Sasuke legte sie seinem Liebten um. Dann aber bemerkte Sakura etwas.

"Hey Naruto! Wo ist eigentlich dein Geschenk für Sasuke?"

"Das bekommt er erst später." grinste der Blonde.

Kakashi und Iruka mussten sich ihr Lächeln verkneifen. Sakura schaute Naruto etwas verwirrt und ungläubig an, sagte aber nichts und nahm diese Antwort hin. Sasuke allerdings wurde neugierig.

"Was schenkst du mir denn?" flüsterte er zu Naruto.

"Das verrate ich dir nicht. Sonst ist es keine Überraschung und Geschenke müssen immer Überraschungen bleiben."

Die Zeit verging und alle Gäste unterhielten sich wieder angeregt. Dieses Mal war das Hauptthema aber nicht irgendetwas, sondern Narutos Geschenk für Sasuke. Alle munkelten und äußerten Ihre Gedanken, dennoch hatte niemand Recht. Nur Kakashi und Iruka hielten sich da heraus. Ab und an wurden sie zwar gefragt, was sie glaubten, aber ihre Antworten waren weit ab der Wahrheit. Sasuke fragte öfters nach, ob Naruto es ihm endlich verraten würde. Dieser aber blieb standhaft und verriet nichts.

Ungefähr um Mitternacht verließen die letzten Gäste das Anwesen und machten sich, mit ihren Geschenken, auf den Heimweg. Sakura hatte ihre Mühe Lee zu tragen. Dieser war mal wieder viel zu betrunken. Dies war bei jeder Feierlichkeit, bei der Alkohol ausgeschenkt wurde, der Fall. Aber es lag weniger daran wie viel er getrunken hatte, als an der Tatsache, dass Lee nicht sonderlich viel Alkohol vertrug. So schleiften Sakura, Neji und Hinata Lee nach Hause und nahmen auch noch seine Geschenke mit. Sakura und Neji stützten den Betrunkenen und Hinata schleppte ihre eigenen Geschenke und die von Sakura, Neji und auch von Lee. Daher war sie reichlich bepackt und konnte nicht besonders viel im Dunkeln sehen.

So wurde Lee bei Sakura zu hause abgeliefert. Hier konnte er seinen rausch bis zum nächsten Tag ausschlafen. Der Weg bis zu seiner Wohnung wäre viel zu lang gewesen und bis zu Sakura war es schon ein einziger Kampf. Und auch zum Hyuuga Anwesen konnte er nicht gebracht werden. Denn auch dieses Haus war weiter entfernt als Sakuras Wohnung.

Die zwei Hyuugas verabschiedeten sich von Sakura und ließen ihre und Lees Geschenke dort und gingen mit ihren eigenen nach Hause.


	5. Sasukes Weihnachtsgeschenk

Die beiden jungen Männer ließen alles so stehen und liegen wie es war. Für diesen 24. Dezember sollte es reichen und außerdem war es auch schon spät. So gingen sie dir Treppe hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. Naruto zog die Fenster zu während Sasuke das Bett vorbereitete.

"Willst du zuerst ins bad oder kann ich?" wollte Sasuke wissen.

"Du kannst zuerst gehen."

Innerlich freute sich der Schwarzhaarige. Er hegte die Hoffnung sein Geschenk zu bekommen, nachdem er aus dem Bad kommen würde. Also ließ er sich ausreichend Zeit um Naruto nicht zu hetzen. Wer weiß, was dieser vor haben könnte. Nach gut und gern 20 bis 30 Minuten kam Sasuke dann aus dem Bad. Naruto saß auf dem Bett und wartete. Dann hörte er die Schritte von Sasuke auf das Zimmer zukommen. Da stand er auf und ging seinem Freund entgegen. An der Tür trafen sie sich. Sasuke schaute Naruto an. Keine Veränderung. Dann schaute er mit einem flüchtigen Blick ins Zimmer. Auch keine Veränderung.

Sasuke lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und streckten seinen Arm quer gegenüber an die andere Seite des Türrahmens.

"Kriege ich jetzt mein Geschenk?"

"Nein." gab Naruto nur als Antwort und huschte unter dem Arm von Sasuke in den Flur und dann ins Bad.

Leicht enttäuscht ging der Uchiha zum Bett und setzte sich. Sein Blick wanderte müde und gelangweilt vom Fußende bis zu den Kopfkissen. Auf eines der beiden Kissen lag ein Zettel. Neugierig nahm er diesen und las ihn sich durch. Und schon hörte er die Schritte von Naruto aus dem Bad ins Schlafzimmer kommen.

"Was ist das, Naruto?"

"Ein Zettel. Dein Geschenk."

"Mein Geschenk? Aber da steht dick und fett ´Umtauschschein´ drauf. Und da steht noch etwas davon, dass ich dir diesen Umtauschschein geben soll wenn mir dein Geschenk nicht gefällt und du mir dann etwas kaufst, was ich dir sage, dass ich haben will."

"Genau. So ist es auch."

"Und was ist dann mein Geschenk?" erhob Sasuke den Kopf und war sofort stumm.

Naruto stand vor ihm in einem weißen Kimono. Er trug einen roten Stoff, den er vorne zu einer Schleife die Hüften gebunden hatte, welche zugleich als Gürtel diente.

"Ich bin dein Geschenk."

"Du?" flüsterte Sasuke, da er noch nicht in der Lage war so deutlich zu sprechen.

"Ja. Mir ist nichts andres eingefallen. Da habe ich Iruka um Rat gefragt und er meinte, es sei egal, was ich dir schenke, solange es von Herzen kommt. Und du sagst doch immer, dass du nur mich haben willst."

"Und was soll ich dann mit dem Umtauschschein?"

"Naja. Vielleicht gefällt dir dein Geschenk nicht und dann kannst du ihn einlösen und ich kaufe dir etwas, dass du dir wünscht. Dann musst du aber sagen, was du haben willst. Also, willst du mich nun auspacken?" kam Naruto ganz nah an Sasuke heran.

"Natürlich."

Sasuke öffnete vorsichtig den roten Gürtel und der Kimono öffnete sich. Darunter kam braun gebrannte weiche Haut zum Vorschein. Naruto beugte sich nach vorn, stützte ein Knie auf dem Bett ab und gab Sasuke einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Dann drückte Naruto seinen Gegenüber auf das Bett und begann diesen die Sachen auszuziehen. Sasuke half ihm dabei. Das Licht wurde gelöscht und Sasuke testete sein Geschenk die ganze Nacht hindurch auf seine Ansprüche und dessen Tauglichkeit.

Am nächsten Morgen, obwohl es schon nach 12 Uhr war und man eigentlich schon Mittag sagen könnte, klingelte im Haus von Sasuke und Naruto das Telefon. Da Naruto noch tief und fest schlief, nahm Sasuke das Telefon und den Anruf entgegen. Dabei setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und nahm das Telefon von nebenstehenden Nachttisch.

"Wer ist da?"

"Ich bin´s. Kakashi."

"Was willst du denn?"

"Was wohl?! Ich will hören, was du von Naruto bekommen hast."

"Das geht dich nichts an."

"Oh! Und warum nicht? Ich bin neugierig und wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, dann frage ich eben Naruto. Und so wie du reagierst könnte Naruto ziemlich verlegen werden." klang Kakashis Stimme so fröhlich, dass man glauben könnte er singe ins Telefon.

"Also gut, ich sage es dir."

"Nun spann mich nicht so auf die Folter. Sag es endlich!"

In diesem Moment raste auch Iruka zum Telefon und drängte sich neben Kakashi und lauschte beim Telefonat und Sasukes Antwort mit.

"Er hat sich selbst geschenkt."

"Sich selbst?

"Ja. Weil ich ihn sowieso immer für mich haben wollte, hat er sich mir geschenkt."

"Und hast du dein Geschenk aus getestet? Nicht, dass es dir nicht gefällt." grinste Kakashi.

"Ich habe es ausführlich getestet. Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen." Dann legte Sasuke auf.

Iruka und Kakashi hörten das Freizeichen und starrten dann eine Weile einander an bevor sie in lautem Gelächter ausbrachen.

"Ich wusste es!" konnte sich Iruka nicht verkneifen.

"Ja. Und es war völlig klar, dass Sasuke es gleich ausprobiert."

Beide sahen sich noch immer grinsend an bevor sie wieder in lautem Lachen ausbrachen und sich wie kleine Kinder freuten.

Sasuke legte währenddessen das Telefon zurück auf den Nachttisch und nahm den Zettel von gestern. Er schaute mit einem Lächeln darauf und dann zu Naruto. Danach wieder auf den Zettel und dann zerriss er den Umtauschschein.

**Ende**


End file.
